


Fully Functional Adult

by MarquisDeMindfangette (KittyCreative)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 23:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7911559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyCreative/pseuds/MarquisDeMindfangette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Alexander, you have been living off of fruit-snacks and overly sugary drinks for the past week."<br/>"So what?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fully Functional Adult

"Now, which on of you is the more," the social worker took a moment to clear her throat and push up her glasses in between words. " _fully functional adult_ " The last part had been said with a little bit of hesitation.

"I am," the two had both said in sync before looking at each other.

"Hamilton," Thomas had drawled out, staring at him.

"Jefferson, we both know that I am the more fully functionally adult here," Hamilton had protested, crossing his arms slightly.

"Alexander, you have been living off of fruit snacks and overly sugary drinks for the past week."

"So what?"

The Virginian reached up and pinched the bridge of his nose, letting out a soft sigh before muttering, "just put me down as the 'fully functional adult'. Please"


End file.
